The technology relates to a movement detection unit with a magnetic detection device that detects a change in a magnetic field.
Rotation detection units are generally used to detect rotational movements of axles and other rotating bodies. An exemplary rotation detection unit includes a gear wheel having a magnetic body, and a magnetic detection device disposed in non-contact with the gear wheel (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications Nos. H6-34645 and 2015-111062).